Happy Birthday Erina!
by KiraYamato90
Summary: Erina's birthday is coming! Soma and Aki planned to make a great birthday party! let's see how it goes! (made with friend Rafaael20 he's great!)


**Hi**

**Made this from a request or an idea from my friend Rafaael20**

**Story set after BLUE**

**Summary: Erina's birthday is coming. When Soma heard this from the others, he thought of a great plan for the best birthday party his fiancé could ever have. Everyone got their gifts and for Soma…. He forgot to get Erina a present**

**On with the Story**

**Polar Star Dorm**

Soma and the rest of the Polar Star Gangs were in the kitchen with their friends from the other dorms.

"So, what's the plan, Yukihira-kun?" Alice asked Soma while sitting on Ryo's lap.

"the plan is that Hisako, Ryo and you are going to distract Erina for tomorrow and when she wants to come here, make something up so that she doesn't come here till the guys finish putting up the decorations" Soma said while pointing beside Daigo and Shoji, a box filled with birthday decorations.

"and make sure if she ever asks where I am, tell her that my old man called me home for something" Soma explained to her as the three nodded.

"that's goes for everyone who got asked by her" Soma look to Takumi and the others as they nodded.

"does everyone have their presents for her?" Akira asked them all as everyone nodded except for Soma.

Everyone then looked at the First seat who was sweating a bit while fidgeting a bit

"Yukihira-kun, don't tell me…" Alice said while looking at the sweating red head.

Soma whistles a bit while twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

"you forgot to get her a present, didn't you?" Takumi said while sweat dropping.

"I-I didn't!" Soma retorted to him.

All of them then had a deadpanned look as they all knew that Tootsuki's first sear ain't a good liar.

"yeah, we don't believe you" Akira said while sweat dropping.

Soma then had a sad aura on him as he looks down.

"fine you got me" Soma said in surrender.

"I was too focused on her birthday party, that I forgot to get her a present"

Everyone then had a thinking pose on while trying to come up with a solution to the situation.

A light bulb appeared above Alice's head as she got an idea.

"I know what you can get her, Yukihira-kun!" Alice said while smiling.

"really!?" Soma said all cheered up,

"what is it!?" Soma asked her.

"well.." Alice said as she started to whisper near Soma's ear.

"will she like it?" Soma asked her while looking uncertain.

"I know she will!" Alice said with a mischievous, Cheshire cat like smile.

**The next day**

**Nakiri's mansion**

Erina woke up all smile as she was expecting the coming day.

She walked out of her room in her school uniform as she walks in the hall way, she was greeted by the servants who she nodded to their greeting.

Erina walks down the stairs and went to the dinning table and saw only her grandfather eating in his seat all alone.

"Grandfather?" Erina called out to him as she was confused to where was Hisako, Alice and Ryo were.

"oh! Good Morning Erina" Senzaemon replied as he smiled to his granddaughter.

"good morning Ojii-sama." Erina replied back

"May I ask to where're Hisako and the others?" Erina asked while looking around.

"oh, they had important matters to attend as they went to the school a lot early ground" Senzaemon replied even though he was lying to her.

Soma and the others told him of their plan as he fully cooperated to the plan.

"oh" Erina looked down a bit as she felt a little disappointment in her heart.

"come on my dear, have your breakfast" Senzaemon said as he finished up his meal and went on ahead.

"oh! and Erina. I will be leaving the registration of the new curriculum to you" Senzaemon said while looking at her.

Erina look a bit sad as she thought he would congratulate her on her birthday.

"is something wrong my dear?" Senzaemon asked.

"N-Nothing! Please leave that to me, Oji-sama and please have a good day" Erina said while bowing her head a bit with a fake smile.

Senzaemon nodded as he then walked away to the front door.

Erina then heard the front door closing as she then sat down in the dinning table all alone as a servant came by and gave her breakfast.

**In the front door**

Senzaemon was looking through the window where it connected to the dinning room as he saw his granddaughter eating her breakfast while having a sad look.

He then pulled out a walkie talkie in his yukata and pushed the button as he spoke to it.

"Young Yukihira, Erina has already wake up and is now eating her breakfast. I put my trust in your plan because I have no wish to see my granddaughter all sad on her birthday!"

The walkie talkie then buzzed

"_relax! I have everything planned out all right. time for step 2"_ Soma's voice replied to him

Senzaemon nodded as he then waked to the limo parked in front of the mansion as he got in and the limo drives away.

**Totsuki**

Erina was walking the path to her office as she gave out a prideful look but inside, she was feeling sad.

Every one of her friends that she met up with all had excused themselves as they said they had something important to do.

Erina then saw Hisako walking near her office as she went to her.

"Hisako!" Erina called out to her as she walks to her.

"E-Erina-sama!" Hisako replied with a stutter that went un-notice by Erina.

"have you finished the important matter that you had to attend to?" Erina asked her

"I'm very sorry, Erina-sama. But I haven't" Hisako replied.

Her cell phone then ringed as she picks it up and saw the caller.

"please excuse me, Erina-sama" Hisako said to Erina as she walks away.

"Wai-!" Erina tried to call out to stop Hisako but couldn't as she walks into a corner.

She then looks down and then went into her office with a sad look

**In the hallway's corner**

"_looks like you're safe, Hisako"_ Akira's voice spoke out in Hisako's cell phone as Akira appeared in the corner where Hisako disappeared into.

"you've saved me back there" Hisako said while letting out a sigh of relief.

Akira was walking to meet up with Hisako near Erina's office but suddenly saw Erina who was walking towards Hisako as he quickly hides and then pulled out his cell phone and called her cell number.

"Is the decorating almost finished?" Hisako asked Akira

Akira nodded. "And Yukihira got his present for her as well"

"good" Hisako said as she touches her rapidly beating heart

"I don't how long I can keep this up"

"not long" Akira said to her.

"come on" Akira grabbed her hand and walked away **(stating the obvious I do AKISAKO pairing)**

**Noon**

**Erina's office**

Erina was doing her paperwork to get her mind off of everything that happened to her today.

She then places down her pen as she was finished doing the necessary paperwork for today.

Erina then pulled out her phone as a picture of her and Soma smiling is on the wallpaper.

"he'll remember.. right?" Erina said while scrolling her call list for Soma's name

She then pressed his number icon and her phone then ringed.

It then connected.

"_Hello!" _Soma's voice spoke out in her phone

"So-" Erina was about to reply happily but soon turned sad as she was talking to the voice message in his phone.

"_this is Yukihira Soma, Sorry! I'm busy right now. So, please leave a message when you hear the beep"_

A beep was heard and a tear fell down Erina's eyes as she let out a silent sob in her office.

She then turned off her phone as she placed it on her desk and turned around on her chair

""why didn't anyone remembered my birthday?""

Erina said in her mind while looking at the setting sun in her office windows.

She then wipes away her tears as she stood up and walks out of her office

Erina made her way to the front entrance of Totsuki as she saw a limo was already there.

"Must be Hisako" Erina said as she got in to the Limo and told the driver to go to her home.

But to her unnoticed eyes, the driver had a lazy looking face with a red bandana attached to his right hand as he started the engine.

The driver pulled down his hat a bit as the engine started and the limo drives off.

**In the limo**

Erina looks in the window at her reflection as she was sad that none of her friends or her family were celebrating her birthday today.

She let out a sigh

""that's enough, Erina. You're a grown woman. You can't always be a little girl hoping for a birthday party""

Erina said in her mind as she saw that the limo was getting near her home.

But to her surprised the limo went passed her home as she looks in shock and confusion

"Driver! What is the meaning of this?!" Erina exclaimed to the driver who didn't respond to her as the window connecting between Erina and the driver was closing.

"Wait!" Erina screams as she tried to reach the closing window but was too late.

She then tried to open the limo's door but it was lock.

Erina then banged her hands on the door's windows with her hand.

"stop this car!" Erina screams at the driver who was focusing on driving.

Erina was so furious she failed to notice the familiar looking red bandana on the driver's hand

The Limo then stops when it got near the Polar Star Dorm

Erina saw the place where they've stopped and had a confused look.

The door lock opened as one of the car doors opened and she saw her grandfather was the one opening it.

"Oji-sama!" Erina exclaimed in confusion and shock as Senzaemon helped her out of the limo

"Good evening Erina" Senzaemon greeted her with a smile

"what is the meaning of this, Ojii-sama!?" Erina asked her grandfather

"you'll see" Senzaemon replied as suddenly a plastic bag covered Erina's vision

Erina then felt herself getting grabbed and pulled up and being carried of

"Wha!? Who!? Where are you taking me!?" Erina screams as the paper bag on her head was pulled off and saw that the place, she was in was all dark.

Then all of the sudden the lights switched on and confetti and birthday poppers exploded

**BANG! POP! BANG! POP!**

"SURPRISEE! HAPPY BIRHTDAY ERINA!"

All of her friends and family appeared in front of her as they were congratulating her

"Eh?" Erina said as she was all confused on what was happening.

"sorry we had to trick you, Erina-sama" Hisako said while smiling as she puts on a birthday hat on Erina's head

"Alice? What?" Erina replied back in confusion

"we were planning your birthday yesterday and followed Soma-kun's plan" Megumi said with a smile

"Eh? What is going on?"

Erina was in dazed and in confusion

"Mou! Can't you see! This is your birthday party!" Alice said while puffing her cheeks in a comical way

Erina then felt embarrassingly stupid for her thinking that her friends and family would forget her birthday.

"this is your youth! Let us celebrate!" Ishikki exclaimed out loud as everyone cheered

The birthday party rages on as everybody started to celebrate it for Erina

"so, it was Ryo who was driving the Limo?!" Erina said in surprise and shock as the lazy aid of Alice appeared while wearing a limo driver's uniform

"it was the best way to get you here! Since, if it was an ordinary driver, he would've been afraid when you start screaming at him" Alice said nodding while stating the obvious to her cousin

Some of the gang started to apologize to Erina for avoiding her the whole day

Erina forgives them and the party continued on

It was then the time for the birthday gifts

Everyone then presented their gifts to Erina who appreciated it.

New cooking utensils, cooking books, and a whole set of the new shoujo manga she's reading.

The funniest present if the one Alice got for her.

"WHY DID YOU GET ME THIS, ALICE!?" Erina screams as her face was red as a tomato while holding a sexy pink lingerie.

"it's for your wedding night, of course! You can use this to make some spicy love with Yukihira-kun" Alice replied while winking

"WHAT!?" Erina screams at her, she then tried to give back the lingerie to Alice who refuses.

Everyone laughs at the Nakiri cousin's argument

Erina then realized that there was a certain red head missing here.

"Where's Soma?" Erina asked while looking around for her fiancé

"Sorry Erina-sama. Yukihira got an urgent call from his father who told him that one of his hometown's friend was sick and asked him to come and check on him" Hisako said while lying to Erina

"oh" Erina said while looking down a bit sad. But to her she didn't notice the mischievous smile from her friends.

"But don't' be sad, Nakiri-san!" Megumi said in a cheerful voice

"Yukihira left a present for you" Takumi said while giving to the girl a red birthday present.

Erina took the gift and heard some scratching coming from it.

She hesitantly open it and her eyes sparkled when she saw what was in it.

It was a cute little golden British Long hair kitten

"Awwww" Erina awed the little kitten as she picks the little feline up as it meowed to her.

"what are you going to name him?" Hisako said

Erina then looks at the little kitten on her lap while caressing it's furry back.

"I'll name you…" Erina then picks up the little cat up and looks at its brown coloured eyes.

"Yoshi!" the cat then meowed to her and snuggled its head to her cheek.

"that tickles!" Erina squealed while caressing the little kitten.

They then continued to celebrate Erina's birthday till midnight.

Everyone was then waving their goodbyes to the birthday girl who was going home with her grandfather and cousin with her aid.

"bye everyone!" Erina waved them goodbye while carrying Yoshi in her left arm.

She and her grandfather then went in the limo while Alice and Ryo were sitting at the driver's seat.

The Limo's engine then started as Ryo drives them back to the mansion

**Nakiri's mansion**

Erina went out of the Limo with the others as a servant came and took the limo away.

She then went into her home with her family minus Ryo who was Alice's aid.

Senzaemon saw that it was 9 o'clock on the grandfather's clock

"Erina" Senzaemon called out to her

"Yes?" Erina replied while letting Alice play with Yoshi.

"I've just remembered that Young Yukihira has left you another present in your room when he called me back at the party" Senzaemon said to her

"Really!?" Erina said with joy then she quickly realized what she done and recomposed herself

She coughs in to her hand. "Really, Grandfather?" Erina said again.

Senzaemon nodded.

"well then it is time for these old bones of mine to rest, have a good night rest the three of you" Senzaemon said as he smiled when he turns his back to Erina as he was following a certain red head's plan.

Alice then picks up Yoshi and runs with Ryo to upstairs.

"I'll be having little Yoshi in my room for today, Erina!" Alice exclaimed as she runs upstairs with her aid, leaving no room for disagreement to Erina.

Erina was a little confused on what was wrong with her cousin but decided to let it be.

She then went upstairs as well and went to her room.

While in her room she spotted a big red present in her room.

Erina went over and looks to a letter on the present.

She opens it and reads it.

"For Erina

I'm sorry that I couldn't come to your birthday party at the dorm with the gang

I hope I can make up for it to you

Love

Soma"

Erina looks at the letter confused

""I hope I can make up for it to you"?" she re reads the letter while reading it one more time

All of the sudden the lid on the present flies open and out came Soma in it.

"SURPRISE!" Soma exclaimed while bursting out of the present

"Kyaaaa!" Erina screams while falling down to the floor as she felt her heart almost stopped beating when Soma surprised her.

"hare? Did I surprise you, Erina?" Soma asked while getting out of the birthday present.

"w-w-why are you here?! I thought Hisako said that you're visiting a sick hometown friend?" Erina said while trying to calm down her heartbeat.

"oh! That…" Soma said while smiling

"was a lie"

". . ."

"Haaaa?" Erina said while confused

"well, it was all my genius plan…" he then started to explain the whole story to Erina, from her friend's avoiding her, to the birthday party.

"there you have it" Soma said while finishing his explanation to her

"I get that it was for my birthday party, but that doesn't explain the fact that you lied about not being able to come on my birthday" Erina said while sitting on her bed.

"oh that!" Soma said while realizing and then he rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed way.

"I kinda forgot about getting you a present because of the whole birthday party plan"

Erina then looks at him in a judging way while crossing her hands over her chest.

"so, even the first seat can forget to get his fiancé a birthday gift?" Erina said while looking at him in an accusing way that made Soma felt guilty.

"but It was all Alice's idea!" Soma said while holding his hands up in surrender.

A tick mark grew on Erina's forehead as an imaginary head of Alice appeared above her as it did a wink.

""That Alice!""

Erina then let out a sigh as she then smiled to Soma.

"at least you got me Yoshi"

"Yoshi? Oh, the kitten!" Soma said while realizing who she meant.

"The other birthday present you got for me?" Erina then asked him

Soma replied while smiling by opening his arms up to her

Erina just looks at her fiancé with a confused look.

"your other present is me" Soma said with a grin

"huh?"

"like I said in the letter" Soma explained to her

"I am your servant for your birthday today and tomorrow"

"Hmmm?" Erina said while smiling a bit evilly

""looks like Alice's idea isn't bad after all"" Erina said

"you're my servant for today and tomorrow, huh?" Erina said to Soma who nodded with a smile.

"that comes with some benefit. But I leave that for tomorrow" Erina said as she yawned.

"I need some sleep"

"just stay in the guest room" Erina said to him

"is that an order for your birthday servant?" Soma asked with a mischievous grin

"No" Erina shook her head while taking off her tie and her uniform jacket.

"Why?" she asked while turning around to look at him

Soma then grabs her up and jumps to her bed while holding her.

"Kyaa! What are you!?" Erina screams at him while looking at him

"I really like to see you in that skimpy Lingerie, Erina" Soma whispered to her ear seductively

He then gives hot kisses to Erina's neck as she moans to the action.

"what ar- aahh" Erina tried to push him away but Soma blows his warmth breath at her ear as she tried to muffle a squeal in her mouth but failed.

"you said that you'll leave the ordering of me being a servant tomorrow, right?" Soma said to her.

Erina looks at his golden eyes while looking confused.

"it means that this servant would like some foreplay with his master"

Soma grins as Erina realized what he was doing.

"want to practice for our wedding night?" Soma asked her

""I hate you, Alice!""

Erina screams in her mind as Soma crashes his lips with hers

**In Alice's room**

"ACHOO!"

Alice sneezes while playing with Yoshi as she was holding a tail feather

"are you allergic to cats, Ojou?" Ryo asked while coming out of the bathroom with a towel

"no" Alice replied while rubbing her nose with a finger

"must've been the feather"

**That's a wrap**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
